User talk:McJeff/Archive24
This is just hilarious. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXRL-Gx6FHU&t=38s Dan1983 (talk) 22:08, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Question. 2003:DA:9BC3:A903:D28:EFE9:7B4B:2F29 - any idea on what kind of an IP address that is? Is it a mobile/cell address? Dan1983 (talk) 02:47, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :It's an "IPv6" as opposed to the stuff we're used to which are "IPv4". That's about all I can tell you about it. Jeff (talk· ) 07:16, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Quote The only quote I've ever heard about a crush on Eunice was Casey when he states it about Kirby. Maybe the youtube video on Hal's quotes had a few of his missing. I sometimes wish I had the audio files. Dan1983 (talk) 19:57, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Health question Hey Jeff, Have you in your life ever suffered with high blood pressure or hypertension? Dan1983 (talk) 19:21, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :No on hypertension. Technically I got diagnosed with high blood pressure back in Nov 2017, and so I cut energy drinks and sodas out of my diet cold turkey. Jeff (talk· ) 02:57, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I have pre hypertension which means my BP is over 130/90, but not quite over 140/90. I've cut out salt and don't drink soda at all. I eat more fresh fruits. Dan1983 (talk) 06:37, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Localization How can I translate this wiki into Chinese (Simplified)?Snowdax (talk) 17:37, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :I don't have any idea, sorry. Jeff (talk· ) 18:06, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::He could ask Paul if he can help as Paul can speak Chinese. Dan1983 (talk) 18:23, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Can't help I'm afraid. Because I barely speak Chinese these days (actually I never really did in the first place, I just happened to be a big twat about it way back and I apologise for that), let alone write it. Sorry. Paul H K (talk) 13:52, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::Don't worry about it. Long time ago. Dan1983 (talk) 17:59, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Quotes I have an idea. How would you feel about quote videos on youtube being added to character profiles on here? Just the same as we have mission videos for mission pages? Dan1983 (talk) 14:36, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :Well, we can't add youtube videos anymore, Wikia changed things around a couple years back so you can only upload videos, and I've never been comfortable with that because it feels like stealing other people's work. But that's just me. I guess there's no harm in it and we can do that. Jeff (talk· ) 17:08, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::When did Wikia change that? Dan1983 (talk) 17:16, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Like 5 years ago by now. Jeff (talk· ) 18:05, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::Wikia hasn't been the same since the skin change. I stuck with the new skin for a few years, but switched back to mono when making this account. I prefer it this way as it is old school. How is life treating you anyhow? I find out the gender of my baby in a week or so. Dan1983 (talk) 18:31, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Bully 2 Just read your userpage. Bully 2 as a neighbourhood game? Would be fun of course, but I think not being set in a school would take away the magic the game has. Dan1983 (talk) 19:11, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :This is the video that changed my mind. I'm sure school will be a part of it. But based on the way the art looked, I think it's going to put at least equal focus on doing stuff after school and around the neighborhood. Might also be set in the 1980s, since 80s settings are popular lately. Jeff (talk· ) 20:00, January 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Interesting video. I believe the 80's setting in any game is great if done right. Seriously hope this game is under development and on it's way. We've waited 12 years already. Dan1983 (talk) 08:31, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Mind you I'm still not convinced that this is legit, and even if it is legit I'm not convinced it's proof of Bully 2. Seems a bit odd to me that three of the five characters for "Bully 2" would be adults. And the adults are all honestly Deep South stereotypes, and the neighborhood block looks more Southern than New Englandish. So even if it is technically Bully 2, it might not be set in Bullworth. Jeff (talk· ) 16:29, January 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::Exactly why I said I hope. Dan1983 (talk) 16:46, January 27, 2018 (UTC) The Setup An anonymous user keeps changing the trivia section on the The Setup page to Spanish. :User warned. Jeff (talk· ) 23:21, February 26, 2018 (UTC) PS4 As much as I like having a PS4, I cannot stand some of the games for the console. GTA V is ugh, Saints Row has been garbage since the second game in the series, and Mafia III went straight back to the store. Even Sims 4 has been trash. Dan1983 (talk) 16:19, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :I'm doing alright as far as PS4 games, but you and I have somewhat different tastes in them. I finally finished GTAV. But I also play stuff like Middle Earth: Shadow of War, which I know you're completely disinterested in fantasy so you wouldn't like. I also just downloaded GTA San Andreas for PS4 since my PS2 is busted. Jeff (talk· ) 18:51, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I was thinking of downloading the whole 3D universe GTA trilogy. However I am playing the first Saints Row. I'd wish they remaster it for the PS4. I got it on 360. Dan1983 (talk) 16:42, February 28, 2018 (UTC) :::I've actually never played a Saints Row game, it any good? Jeff (talk· ) 18:10, February 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::First two are brilliant. Some even say better than GTA SA, as you have more freedom to do what you want. It has activities to build up respect so you can do missions. 3 and 4 is when the series went bat shit crazy. You go from a gangster in 1 and 2, to being President of the US and fighting an alien invasion in 4. They destroyed the series in my opinion. Dan1983 (talk) 07:39, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yeah that sounds ridiculous. The only GTA type game I played before was True Crime: Streets of LA, and I didn't get very far into it because it was honestly kind of boring. But I'll check out Saits Row. Jeff (talk· ) 08:52, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Removing edits Ok, who keeps removing my edits on the Bully wikipedia? Everything I've put is completely true. Like the trivia fact about how Miss Peters busts students like a male teacher. You could say, it is not important, but you put a trivia fact like that on Edna and that's still there. If it's because you think it's not true, think again. Mod Miss Peters into free roam, find her, hit her and let her bust you, and she will do the same thing as Prefects and male teachers, grab you and ground you to the floor. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 08:20, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :I'm the one that's been removing your edits, and I've been removing them mainly because you're adding obvious or irrelevant trivia that doesn't need to be added. If you feel that strongly that the trivia you've added to the article and that I've removed should be there, go to the talk page of the related article and start a discussion about it. Jeff (talk· ) 08:43, March 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Have a look at this sir https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wglWG-x_N0k Miss Peters does indeed bust students like a male and while some of my edits probably weren't important this one is indeed true and should not have been removed. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 04:43, March 7, 2018 (UTC) :::1) Missing the point, 2) learn to threadmode. Jeff (talk· ) 06:00, March 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: :::Um, "threadmode"? I'm new to Fandom and I'm having trouble working this stupid talk page thing, so don't expect me to know all this stuff. I wasn't adding "obvious" trivia, some may have been a bit boring, but nothing that obvious. And how is it "irrelevant" if it is related to the character I put it on? And not everything I've put were trivia facts, you also removed the statement about how attacking Dr. Watts in the Staff room doesn't attract other authority figures, you could say it doesn't belong there, then where should I put it? Give me an example of an obvious or irrelevant trivia fact I've put, sir. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 07:15, March 7, 2018 (UTC)DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n Mr. Matthews voice actor I see you removed the voice actor from Mr. Matthews page that Cammers1995. You said it needed a source, well, here's the closest thing I can get http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/United_Liberty_Paper_contact listen to his quote audio. Sounds just like Mr. Matthews doesn't it? DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 06:31, April 1, 2018 (UTC)DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n :I'm not trying to be rude or short here with you, but an editor's opinion about two characters sounding alike isn't strong enough evidence to list a voice actor as having voiced a character when there's no other evidence that he did. The only article we have on a voice actor who wasn't credited in the actual Bully credits is Stan Capton, who claimed to be a voice actor in a blog - and even there we specifically note that he claimed he was a voice actor rather than saying that he was one. Jeff (talk· ) 17:30, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Nice Outfit I don't see why you reverted my edit on the page for the mission "Nice Outfit" because all I did was simply fix an error where there were some brackets that were there for no reason. I mean it's not my problem if you want your wiki to have errors on it. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 05:05, April 4, 2018 (UTC)DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n :The article was correct the way it was, your edit added an error. Perhaps you aren't familiar with the mission's script? Or the rules on how paraphrasing works? The exact quote from Melvin is "The Merlin to your King Arthur," and the brackets around Jimmy's name is the accepted format for inserting material into a paraphrased quote. Also, mouthing off at me is not acceptable. I didn't block you for it because you had the right to ask me why I reverted your edit, but if you continue to be so arrogant, you aren't going to be welcome here. Jeff (talk· ) 05:22, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Not mouthing off sir, just simply wondering. Sorry if it seemed to be in a rude way. Never heard of putting brackets next to a name in a quote, but whatever you say sir. As I've previously said I'm new to Fandom so I don't exactly know all this stuff. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 05:27, April 4, 2018 (UTC)DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n :::Okay fair enough, though I hope you can see why I took "not my problem if you want errors on your wiki" to be mouthing off. And you don't have to call me sir or anything. Just be cool and we'll all be cool. Jeff (talk· ) 19:40, April 4, 2018 (UTC) My inactivity for the past month Hey Jeff, the reason for my inactivity is because I've just moved back to my hometown of Luton from London. My and my other half agreed that we needed a bigger place for less the monthly rent (as London is expensive)...so we moved to my hometown. Due to me moving I have been extremely busy sorting stuff out. Hope all is well with you? Dan1983 (talk) 03:03, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :Things are going alright. 2018's been tough for the business as one of my midsize contracts cancelled and a couple of my mom and pop stores closed. I kinda have a girlfriend although I don't think it's going to be a long term thing it's pretty cool for now. Jeff (talk· ) 00:40, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Not long term? Well enjoy it however long it lasts. I hope your business picks up again soon. Anyways, have you ever heard or read some of the ridiculous things these Chris Benoit apologetic fans come out with 11 years after what happened? My favourite corker from them is blaming Kevin Sullivan for murder. Dan1983 (talk) 11:38, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :::I've seen lots of crazy pro wrestling stuff. I think last time we talked about Benoit I told you how I'm more sympathetic towards Benoit than most because I remember how an uncle of mine dying at the age of 54 affected my family, and then I imagined what it would do to someone's mind if 20+ of his friends died young, but in the end he did it and he had plenty of chances to get out of wrestling and wouldn't do it. So just deal with it however you feel like and move on, don't make up ridiculous conspiracies over it. Kevin Sullivan played a character he's not really the most evil man in the world. Jeff (talk· ) 06:34, April 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::When you watch shoot interviews, you realize what a bunch of back stabbing arseholes they truly are. Dan1983 (talk) 15:50, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but back in the territorial days it was pretty much impossible to make it in pro wrestling without being a backstabbing arsehole. Still is really. Remember how Shane Douglas and Konnan were going to be in The Radicalz, only neither of them were welcome in WWF so Benoit/Guerrero/Malenko/Saturn just abandoned them and left them in WCW? Jeff (talk· ) 19:46, April 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Yes. If you remember, Kevin Sullivan (who was booker) put the WCW World title belt on Benoit in an effort to make him stay. Of course any wrestler would be your friend in the business, but the moment a push or an opportunity knocks, they'd stab you in the back. Hogan is a prime example of that. Dan1983 (talk) 08:39, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Well, Sullivan booked his then-wife Nancy to accompany Benoit, and encouraged them to spend time together away from the ring, so she legitimately fell for him, which caused Sullivan to hate him. The reason he never seemed to do anything in the mid-late 90s is because Sullivan was booking and wouldn't let him. So when Sullivan gets thrown off the booking committee, Benoit does better. Sullivan gets rehired, so The Radicalz quit, they let Benoit win the World Title in hopes that it will convince them to stay but it doesn't. It's crazy. Jeff (talk· ) 06:10, April 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I'm an old school wrestling fan who hardly ever watches the crap WWE puts out today. I do miss WCW, especially from 1996-1999. I remember Benoit saying that despite what happened off screen between him and Nancy, that Kevin Sullivan was always professional when they wrestled. Dan1983 (talk) 09:00, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Mom Just want you to know an anonymous user vandalized the Mom page. :Cleaned up, thanks. Jeff (talk· ) 05:30, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Meat Loaf I forgot how good some of his music was. Downloaded a lot on spotify. You a fan of his music? Dan1983 (talk) 05:29, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :Would you believe I didn't even know who he was? Jeff (talk· ) 06:40, May 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes I can believe that. He wasn't to everyone's tastes. Dan1983 (talk) 08:34, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Prefect names If Luis Luna mentions that Max carries a baton, I also heard that the Jocks say the same about Karl, any idea who says that? I've been trying to find voice lines where Prefects' names are actually said in game, so far I have found "KNEEL BEFORE EDWARD! RAAA!!!!" and "That prefect Max is so stuck up, I bet he has a yardstick up his dumper", you know any other voice lines where someone says a Prefect's name, by chance? DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 04:33, May 12, 2018 (UTC)DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n :Sorry, I can't really help. Years ago, a user named Lithane made a series of downloads for the raw speech files and that's where I got a lot of my information. However, the computer I had those files on died so I don't have them anymore. Meanwhile Lithane got tired of paying for hosting the files and took them down, she hasn't been here since 2013 and hasn't really been active since 2011. The only major forum for Bully, Bully-boards, is also down. :Also if I remember right, aside from Edward none of the Prefects' names were known until the Soundboard was posted on the Bully website. Jeff (talk· ) 07:44, May 12, 2018 (UTC) An American Royal So an American has now married into the Royal Family. She's now know as the Duchess of Sussex. Dan1983 (talk) 14:46, May 19, 2018 (UTC) :It's a thing that happened I guess. Jeff (talk· ) 20:37, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Set up for life that's for sure. Dan1983 (talk) 15:22, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Request As much as I love being an admin, any chance of me getting back my old B'crat status? I don't mind if you say no haha. Dan1983 (talk) 19:24, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :Dude... considering how much more active I am than any other admin, I kind of hate the idea of having to go back to checks and balances after I've been running by fiat for the last few years. Jeff (talk· ) 17:43, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::No worries. Dan1983 (talk) 20:59, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :::On second thoughts, I want to give up my admin rights here and concentrate more adminning on BFW from now on. So if you or Soda can remove my rights, then I'd be grateful. Dan1983 (talk) 21:11, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::I think you can actually remove them yourself, but I don't see you having them as something that hurts. This isn't GTA Wiki, I'm not VaultBoy, and I don't feel like you have to make 3000 edits a day to keep the admin tools. Just pop in when you feel like and help out if there's something you see to do. Jeff (talk· ) 21:35, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::I never edit here much, so I see no reason to have them and plus I'm glad you said no to B'crat rights too as it would've added more pressure. Dan1983 (talk) 21:38, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::Okay I done it. Dan1983 (talk) 21:41, June 1, 2018 (UTC) "Old friend" of ours Has been re-blocked at GTA Wiki. Do you remember when LSVault unblocked Boomer8? Also remember how it annoyed us both? GTA Wiki is pure comedy. Dan1983 (talk) 23:07, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :Dear god reading all that reminded me of how much I can't stand Boomer. Shocked that Valutboy didn't show up to defend him. Jeff (talk· ) 02:35, June 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Reading it reminds me why I never bother with GTA Wiki at all. If I want to talk GTA I use the GTA Forums, who evidently, had a thread on GTA Wiki, which was worth a read. Dan1983 (talk) 07:52, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :::I posted something over there. What can I say I was bored. Jeff (talk· ) 16:34, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :::: I read it and I liked that you called VB out on his bullshit. He's a class A northern willy wonka. Dan1983 (talk) 21:09, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Made a mistake. Is it possible to have my admin tools back? Just in case you miss something and your ruthless colonial cousin can exercise his right to block haha. Dan1983 (talk) 19:23, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :Plus I forgot when requesting B'crat that I made Soda a b'crat when I closed old account. I'm quite happy having less responsibilities as an admin. Dan1983 (talk) 19:27, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Done. Jeff (talk· ) 03:16, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Cheer bro. Dan1983 (talk) 05:43, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Norton Getting Arrested I just found out that during the mission The Rumble, that you can see a cutscene of Norton getting arrested. The proof is in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pi6LjqL-hCs&app=desktop It starts at 1:55. Police yearbook pictures When I added the Police yearbook pictures I created, I accidentally uploaded them several times because 1. I couldn't find them in the search bar to put on the Police page as well, so I uploaded new ones, and 2. I had to fix the Officer Morrison picture, so I uploaded an updated version as a seperate picture, and at the time I didn't realize you could update the picture. And 3. I have no idea whatsoever how so many of them got uploaded by accident. A glitch maybe? There's about 9 of them I didn't mean to upload, here's all the ones that need deleted. *OfficerMorrison-1529594861.png *OfficerMorrison-3.png *OfficerMorrison-2.png *OfficerMorrison-1.png *OfficerMorrison-0.png *OfficerWilliams-0.png *OfficerWilliams.png *OfficerMorrison.png Can you delete these for me Jeff? Sorry for wasting your time. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 14:03, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Busy Hey Jeff, My daughter was born Saturday night and I've been busy as hell since then. Dan1983 (talk) 20:13, June 21, 2018 (UTC) :These past two months have been hell on earth, but great at the same time. Poppy now has a more settled routine and she sleeps better at night and only has one feed (which her mother does), so I get more sleep and now have more time to edit. Hope all is well with you? ::Things are pretty cool over here. I've been busy with work, especially because a thunderstorm fried my old printer and damaged the harddrive of the computer that was attached to it, so I couldn't print copy or scan anything - it's fixed now but I'm playing catchup with 2 weeks of officework. ::I retired from Everquest 2 wiki because they got a new editor who was doing the stuff I wanted to do there, but a lot faster and sloppier, and I like writing new content, not following around behind somebody else and cleaning up messes that wouldn't really be noticed by any non-editors on that wiki anyway. ::Bought my first Mario game in 25 years. It's... way more childish than I remembered. Fun, but playing it feels weird, I'll probably 100% it and then sell it. ::Went on a super-casual date with the new lady yesterday - her dad bought her daughter 4 hermit crabs and we went and got pet supplies and a pizza. ::That's about all that's going on with me, I'm just hoping September is calmer and cooler than August. Jeff (talk· ) 00:12, August 12, 2018 (UTC) :::We had a weeks of a heatwave. It was terrible. The older I get, the less I tolerate the hot weather and look forward to the cooler autumn nights and then the cold dark winter nights. It's a bit cooler now though. My fiancee's parents are visiting next month from the Philippines, so they can see their granddaughter. Her sister is coming to and will stay for a month. So we have days of showing them the sights of London and other things too. I hope things go well for you and your new lady. Dan1983 (talk) 08:08, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Infobox Images How do you add an image to an infobox? Rivirashi (talk) 15:52, June 24, 2018 (UTC) :Type (ImageSize)px (with 2 brackets on the sides) into where you want the image. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 16:13, June 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh, thanks. Rivirashi (talk) 16:00, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Issues with Finding Johnny Vincent Hello. This is wiki user Toonlink318. You need to clean up finding Johnny Vincent. Some of the info is profanely opinionated. Other parts are straight up wrong. Toonlink318 (talk) 22:16, July 15, 2018 (UTC) :Hi Toonlink. I had a look at the article and I don't see any issues aside from a possibly overly-long Trivia section. I specifically don't understand how there can be anything "profanely opinionated" in the article since it's instruction rather than opinion-based. I also don't see any errors. Perhaps you could be more specific regarding the parts of the article you have a problem with? Jeff (talk· ) 22:47, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Characters page pics Some guy by the name of DenchKid69 keeps placing those huge pictures of characters back on the characters page. I saw that you reverted that, but he keeps putting them back. I can't keep reverting his edits, so can you do something about it? DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 22:38, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Account Suspension Hey Jeff, I was recently banned on the Bully Fanon Wiki. I am unsure of whether it's a full ban since I appear to still be able to sign in. For instance: I lack the permission to use the Wiki's chat window. I also no longer have the ability to post messages. I wasn't even given a reason for why my account was banned/limited. No one contacted me, I received no warnings, so this happened out of nowhere. I was barely even active on Bully Fanon. The one time I recall even talking to anyone on there was in a thread about my YouTube videos (The thread was made somewhere in between 2015 - 2016). The conversation was just a pleasant discussion about some of my Bully machinima videos. No negativity, just people expressing appreciation for what I had created. The thread is now gone and I'm being punished for no reason. I understand that some people have mixed views on me in the Bully fanbase, but I never engaged in any hostility or any kind of behavior that would be considered against the Wiki's rules. Could you reinstate my account or get back to me with an explanation as to what happened? Best regards, SWEGTA (talk) 07:53, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Account Suspension 2 Hey Jeff, I just saw the blog post SodaCat made about my situation on Tumblr. I'll do my best to summarize and explain what happened. A very close friend of mine was accused of sexual misconduct. I made the mistake of assuming their innocence and going on the defense. It was a foolish thing to do, and so I did some self-reflection and decided to publicly apologize. I have since backed away from this view, but the backlash didn't stop. SodaCat is apparently one of the many people who took issue with my behavior on Tumblr (https://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SodaCat/Regarding_SWEGTA ). My ban had nothing to do with my behavior on the Fanon Wiki. It was ostensibly a dictated move by SodaCat solely because she didn't like how I handled the Quinn situation. Which is understandable. I'm no longer associated with Quinn. He has left the community, and we no longer speak. There has to be a point where mistakes and wrongdoings are forgiven. Likewise there has to be a point where an apology is taken into account. I'm not making any demands or expecting anything. I'm simply expressing my view on this ordeal, like many others for the past few months have. Like I said, I saw SodaCat's blogpost. I decided to read through the replies, and so I found your response(s). "I don't know how I feel about his apology. Is he sorry, or is he trying to cover his ass and act contrite? More to the point, the thing about batting a mouse around makes him come across as kind of an unlikeable douchebag." The apology was sincere. If I truly wanted to "cover up my ass and act contrite" then I would've made attempts to cover up what had happened. I have made no such attempt. Furthermore, apologizing on Tumblr (Which I did) would only bring MORE attention to the situation. It simply wouldn't make sense for me to publicly apologize for something if I wanted to avoid drawing attention to that very thing. And you're right about the comment I made about batting a mouse around (Although it was taken out of context in Soda's post). It was a statement akin to something an unlikeable douchebag would make. This only added to why I decided to apologize in the first place. I made a mistake, I reflected on my actions, I apologized, and I learned from my mistakes. I'm not going to make any excuses because it'd be dishonest of me to do so. I do think that this ban/limitation is unfair. I never conducted myself in a bad way on the Bully Fanon Wiki. "Soda I never really liked him one way or another - some of his videos were interesting but he would also whine that Bully Wiki never gave him credit for things he discovered while reciting off Bully Wiki word for word in some of his videos. He had an article on Bully Wiki, and I had to keep deleting stuff from it to keep it from looking like an advertisement rather than an article. Anyway, all this being the case I've just deleted it from over there." I'm not sure what videos you're referring to. I've always been very appreciative of the work put into the Bully Wiki. In fact, one of my friends is an Administrator on the Bully Wiki. I don't recall ever "reciting off Bully Wiki word for word". If I ever did then please provide an example of me doing so. To clarify, I never made the article about me. I noticed it when I looked up my own name, but I had no role in creating it. A viewer of mine did. I cannot in all honesty make any excuses for my behavior, but I can assure you that it has been a valuable learning experience in my role in the Bully community. With that said, I ask you to please reconsider Bully Fanon's stance on my account. Best regards, SWEGTA (talk) 09:11, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Greetings, McJeff I am Jose, and I would like (In an appropriate time) become an administrator for this Wiki. I have been playing Bully since it came out in 2006. If you are in need of another available administrator, you're looking at him. You're the only active adminstrator, and I thought you could use an extra pair of hands. I have good grammatical writing skills, and when I attended high school, I have completed Advanced Placement English Language and Composition and English Literature and Composition, scored 4 on both exams. If you do not need an administrator for this time, because I'm new. If you need help with anything such as images or expanding stub articles, I'd be happy to help you. It's a pleasure to meet you, - RedIgnite (talk) 21:12, October 14, 2018 (UTC) :FYI, When Bully 2 gets someday released you will probably need support. I am available, I am not begging for the tools at this time, but perhaps, later in the year. RedIgnite (talk) 23:17, October 15, 2018 (UTC)RedIgnite ::We don't really have any need for any more administrators right now. As it says in the faq on my userpage, this is a low-activity wiki. I rarely need any help running this place, and if we do have a sudden burst of editing or a vandalism outbreak, the other two bureaucrats help me out (that's why they're listed as semi=active rather than inactive). ::That being said, I also say on my FAQ page that if Bully 2 ever gets announced, things are going to be very active around here. I don't edit on GTA Wiki anymore, but I was a bureaucrat there when GTA5 was announced, and the wiki was busier during the lead-up to the game than it was once the game was actually released. Obviously part of that was because people were playing rather than editing, but also because speculation and leaks are the things that really make things crazy on a wiki. ::If you're looking to become an administrator, best advice I can give is hang out here, revert vandalism and if you see anything you think might be inaccurate, bring it up on an article talk page - and if you've done good and if Bully 2 should be announced, we'll talk about promoting you then (and probably say yes). Jeff (talk· ) 01:58, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :::No, the thing is I need to be an administrator to access features that I might need to change. Such as the articles you protected. You do not know me yet, so I am introducing you to myself. RedIgnite (talk) 22:57, October 25, 2018 (UTC)RedIgnite Small mistake on Bullies On the developmental changes section, the 't' in YouTube is lower-cased, which makes it wrong. I need you to change it because it's protected. RedIgnite (talk) 00:19, October 19, 2018 (UTC)RedIgnite I apologize for my immature behavior and I'm here to set things straight for you. First of all, my English has improved over the last three years. I want the past to be the past, leave it behind between us. I don't want to fight with you, I love Bully like you do. I understand you're angry because of my shit grammar and I agree back then my edits were crap, but I want to prove you that I am not bad at English. Seriously, I am not a middle-schooler, I am 27 year old Mexican. My country only speaks Spanish, but I try my best with English because I grew up and live here in the U.S.. I was afraid of coming back here because of you, but then I had the balls to come back because I love this game so much, that I realized I deserve to be here. If you think otherwise, tell me what's in your mind. User:Big Brother1(Text/ ) 20:24, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :What I’m going to tell you is I’m sorry for what happened in the past. You were right, I was wrong. I'm not going to edit articles anymore on here, but I'm just here to tell you I'm sorry. User:Big Brother1(Text/ ) 20:40, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Responded on your talk page. Jeff (talk· ) 19:19, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Is this a good trivia for Gary Smith? Since it's protected, I would've added that despite him being expelled, Miss Denvers still mentions Gary over the PA in Chapter 6. RedIgnite (talk) 22:28, October 25, 2018 (UTC)RedIgnite :Also, I requested to change a quote on Bucky's talk page. Go vote on it. RedIgnite (talk) 23:14, October 25, 2018 (UTC)RedIgnite Jeff are you there? I want to make a new category for content that has been cut from the final game. Should we add it or not? Thanks, RedIgnite (talk) 19:34, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :What do you want to call it and which pages do you want to add to it? Jeff (talk· ) 07:18, November 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I was thinking of naming the category: "Cut Content" which directs readers to content cut from the final version of the game. I'll even design a template that says 'cut content' if you wish. I will place it on the deleted characters, missions, etc. RedIgnite (talk) 15:03, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Sorry for not responding to this earlier. Go for it. Jeff (talk· ) ::::Alright, I even designed a template for it. If that's okay with you. RedIgnite (talk) 04:32, November 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::S'Cool. Jeff (talk· ) 05:05, November 24, 2018 (UTC) More bullcrap articles If you check the Recent changes, you'll see an I.P. user who I think got blocked by an abuse filter, created quote pages for characters despite we don't do quotes on-here. Delete them. RedIgnite (talk) 03:51, November 24, 2018 (UTC) :Looks like the autoblocker got him, thanks. Jeff (talk· ) 04:06, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Another Quotes article It's here . Delete it. RedIgnite (talk) 03:18, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :Got it. I presume the guy making them will get tired of going to all the work of making those pages only to have them disappear. Jeff (talk· ) 05:59, November 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Guess what? He re-created the article again. Delete it.....again. RedIgnite (talk) 14:37, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :::I think it’ll be a lot easier if you just block him. You’ll save time. RedIgnite (talk) 14:45, November 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::I did block, but he changes IPs. I did a couple things, but seeing as we know this is one of those obssessive vandals, please do not tell me about any further edits from him or interact with him in any way shape or form - just ignore him entirely and let me delete his messes as I get to them. We don't officially have a rule for this kind of thing but when it comes to this kind of vandal I use Wikipedia's DENY rule. Jeff (talk· ) 01:56, November 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::Created yet again. I deleted it. Dan1983 (talk) 01:52, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Delete this article for me please. It's here . Thank You. RedIgnite (talk) 23:23, December 27, 2018 (UTC)RedIgnite What's "Abuse filter"? Is it a bot? I always wondered what that is. RedIgnite (talk) 19:56, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :It's not a bot, it's more of a program that detects certain kinds of vandalism and when the vandals try to publish their edits, they get blocked instead. Jeff (talk· ) 16:22, December 31, 2018 (UTC)